Customers of financial institution entities regularly fulfill their business and personal banking needs by conducting transactions through various types of automated and computerized systems. Not only do these systems continue to provide fast and efficient alternatives to waiting for assistance from a customer representative of the entity (e.g., a bank teller) when the transaction at hand is relatively simple and straightforward, such as a cash withdrawal, but such systems have also advanced to where many transactions that can be completed in-person with the assistance of a customer representative can also be completed without the assistance of a customer representative. For example, automated teller machines (ATMs) are able to provide customers (e.g., users, customers, clients, or individuals) with the ability to withdraw and/or deposit money, request cash advances on one or more credit cards, review and/or print account balances and activity reports, as well as numerous other transaction types.
With the proliferation of ATMs, financial institutions have been using aggregated utilization statistics (e.g., what percentage of the time the ATM is in use) to determine when additional ATMs are desired at a location. The ATM utilization model is based on models financial institutions have used for capacity planning for full-service bank teller planning. In both instances, while utilization is an indicator of user need for more ATMs/tellers at a location, analysis narrowly focused on utilization fails to address other aspects to be desired.